The progress in fields such as computing power of digital processors, storage capacity of memory devices and communication bandwidth of transmission channels is evident in many areas of modern enterprise; not least in the field of video presentation. For example, it is now possible to provide and present 3D films on widely available display devices capable of rendering 3D as well as 2D video streams.
Closely related to 3D video is the concept of multi-view point video. A multi-view point video presentation system involves components that are capable of presenting several different view points of a scene or a subject to a viewer. The different view points may be 2D video sequences as well as 3D video sequences. In order to provide an optimal viewer experience it is desirable to provide the viewer with the capability of switching from a first view point to a second view point. The viewer interaction may for example comprise of head/marker/color tracking using a video camera, or input from a mouse or a keyboard,
However, by providing such viewer interaction a number of challenges become noticeable. For example, when switching from a first view point to a second view point it is desirable to obtain a smooth transition with minimal delay and non-existence of frame freezing. Generally, these challenges have not been addressed in the prior art in other ways than the obvious increase of computing power and throughput in the rendering systems. In fact, prior art typically addresses problems of how to efficiently compute interpolated video sequences that represent view points other than those that have been recorded.